


Much Ado About Antlers

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: In which Ichabod looks adorable in a pair of antlers, and Abbie rethinks her platonic friendship with her fellow Witness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really late contribution to the Ichabbie Holidays event. Set in postseason 2.

“What on _earth_ have you got on your head?” Crane asked, appearing behind Abbie.

At his words, she glanced up and grinned.

He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, two mugs of hot chocolate topped with mini marshmallows in his hands.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, sorting through the motley assortment of mostly home-made holiday decorations she’d saved over the years. Garland, baubles, tinsel and coloured lights lay scattered on the hard wood floor like large bits of confetti.

Crane raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look.

Abbie rolled her eyes, lifting her hand to her head. “Oh, this? It’s just a bit of fun to get into the festive spirit.”

Resting on her head was a green fabric headband that was adorned with red antlers and small golden balls, located between two reindeer ears. She had bought the antlers headband in a novelty shop several years ago and unearthed when she pulled out the medium-size box of decorations in the garage last night.

Crane bent, handed one of the steaming mugs to her. “You and I have entirely different notions of what constitutes entertainment.

Ignoring his dig, she blew gently across the hot liquid, then took a sip. “Mmm, so good,” she murmured appreciatively.

“Quite,” he agreed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

A sly grin crossed Abbie’s face while her brown eyes gleamed with mischief. She cupped her mug between her palms and peered at him over the rim of the mug, waiting for him to launch into full-blown lecture mode.

He did not disappoint.

He pointed his index finger at her as if he were about to launch into one of his tirades. “Firstly, I fail to see the point of an altogether nonsensical concept. And secondly, I am not opposed to the symbols of Yuletide celebration, merely the ridiculous trifles and ostentatious advertisements.

Abbie set her mug down. “I’m glad you said that, Crane,” she drawled, “because I have something for you.” Then she reached into the box of ornaments and drew out a matching pair of antlers, her grin growing even wider.

The look on his face was priceless. He stared at the antlers in horror, but he didn’t reach for it. “Absolutely not!” he spluttered, putting up a restraining finger as she got up from sitting on the ground and moved towards him.

“Come on. Please,” she wheedled. “Where’s your sense of humour now?” She sat down on the floor again.

He took another sip of hot chocolate. “Do you doubt my wit, Lieutenant?” he asked, feigning offence. “I’ll have you know I had a keener sense of humour of all seven of my close companions.”

“Then prove it.” She tilted her head in challenge. “And, for the record, I don’t doubt your skill in anything,” she quickly added.

He huffed. “Oh, for the love of...”

Abbie pursed her lips, expecting no further argument.

He nodded, a clear sign he had yielded the argument to her. “Very well,” he relented and with a sigh, he took the antlers from her outstretched hand and plopped it on his head.

Abbie suppressed a giggle.

Doing her best impression of Crane she said, “I say, my dear Captain, you look rather charming in your antlers.”

Crane frowned down at her.

“Miss Mills,” he said with a long-suffering sigh, “that was _not_ an accurate impersonation.”

When she saw the outrage on his face, she couldn’t contain her amusement any longer and she burst into laughter.

Crane didn’t respond, only grunted while his fingers twitched at his sides.

_He looks seriously good._

The thought suddenly popped into Abbie’s head and she stopped with the mug halfway to her lips, feeling her stomach give an unexpected little flip.

All jokes aside, he had somehow managed to look adorable with a pair of antlers atop his head.

“I like it. It suits you,” she declared, realising belatedly she’d been staring for just a little too long.

Embarrassed, she turned away from him, looked down into her mug and swirled the liquid around. For lately she wanted something more than just a friendship with him.

What if he didn’t return her feelings, couldn’t return her feelings? What if she opened herself up to the possibility and it didn’t work out? They still had to work together. How could she be sure he wouldn’t eventually leave? At one time, everyone she’d ever loved had abandoned her...

Well, she knew more than anyone that life was short, happiness fleeting. So why would she run away from what she wanted?

She wanted happiness.

Mostly, she wanted Crane.

Crane turned his mug around in his hands. He sat down gracefully beside her, pulling her from her thoughts and, taking one of her hands in his, lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Warmth shot up her arm from his simple touch.

“Abbie.” He regarded her with gentle eyes. The rare use of her first name conveyed his seriousness. “Do you know how dear you are to me? Without you, I would be adrift in a world that’s all so strange, but so wonderful.

She let out a breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. “And you mean a lot to me, Ichabod.

She remembered how she dreaded this time of year. She recalled when she was a kid, wandering the streets of her town, looking in windows, seeing homes decorated with tinsel, twinkling lights and Christmas trees; families sitting around tables, eating, drinking and being merry. She’d been so envious of happy families. She’d wanted that more than anything.

Having reconnected with Jenny, Joe making Sleepy Hollow his home again, and Crane by her side, she looked forward to the holidays.

Shaking off her thoughts of the past, Abbie got up from sitting on the ground. “My work here is done.”

It was the season for new beginnings and making new memories with her loved ones. For a fresh start and experiencing new firsts together. For turning bad memories of Christmas past into good ones. For moving into the future with faith, hope and purpose.


End file.
